Last Waltz
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: Sakura was about to marry Hyuuga Neji until the night of the masquerade. There she met a stranger from her past. Can he change her mind before she makes a mistake that can cost her, her life? [LEMON]


Last Waltz

By: Calcifer

-----

A/N: Um yeah. I just wanna test my skills at typing a tragedy. Yes, I know. A tragedy? But I must try. And this is a song fic. The song is called "Last Waltz" by The Rasmus. You guys who read this should really download and listen to this song. It's really shweet. And sorry Riley for the lemon. Ya know me, can't help it.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: This story has the same concept as "Misty Eyed" and "Toki Ni Ai Wa," it switches of on POV's after every verse from the song. And there will be a short lemon later on!_**

-----

I have no clue what I was doing. But I knew that deep down inside that it was meant to be. I was wrong. This man that called himself my lover was nothing but a stranger to me now. Hyuuga Neji wasn't my Uchiha Sasuke. So why was he in my bed?

Ah yes, now I remember. Five years after Uchiha Sasuke walked out of my life, I promised myself that I would wait for him. Sometimes waiting wasn't long enough for him to return for me. I guess I somehow caught this man's attention while on the battlefield fighting by his side. The way he would always look at me with his white eyes.

Carefully I climbed out of the bed not to disturb the sleeping Hyuuga. I must say that he is handsome, but not as handsome as that Uchiha. What would've happened if I did wait? Times like these I usually go out to clear my mind from all of the frustration.

While hiding my chakra, I walked out of the house in my silk robe. If I changed into something else, Neji would've woken up from the shuffling sound of clothes. It wasn't that cold out anyways. The moon was beautiful tonight.

I easily climbed up the sakura tree. They were the prettiest things ever during spring in the cool night. A warm breeze whirled by messing up my pink tresses. I really need to cut my hair. It's a big hassle when it comes out of its bun while fighting.

Suddenly I heard a voice call out to me. It was so soothing. I looked down only to be shocked. It was... Sasuke.

He had gotten more handsome since the last time we met. His hair was still kind of the same, but his hair was a little longer. His eyes were still cold, yet there was a trace of...happiness? One thing that really caught my attention of his features was that he was smiling.

_Make me blind  
Cover my eyes you can do what you want  
I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood  
When we're dancing with blindfolds on  
You make it easy to love you and hate you  
I can't explain it I feel insecure  
You say it's simple "you die just to live again"  
You say we're waiting for the last waltz_

"Sakura. Look down," cooed the handsome man. He smiled when she responded to his command. She was still beautiful. Her hair had re-grown to its original state. Those green sparkling eyes still held its playfulness. The robe she was in limply held to her body and was partially see through. But something kept tugging at him. A hint of sorrow was in her eyes.

In an instant he was sitting next to Sakura in the tree. "Sakura? Aren't you glad that I am back?" He asked as he tried to hug her. But Sakura just turned away from him.

"Sasuke, I'm glad that you're back. But I couldn't wait for you. You were a few years to late. I'm sorry," she whispered before leaping down and landing gracefully on the ground. Before she could go any further, she was stopped by Sasuke holding her wrist.

"Sakura. What's the matter? I thought that you would always wait for me." Sasuke brought Sakura in and embraced her. " I came back just for you. I want you to be my wife," he said into her hair.

Hot tears stung the brim of Sakura's eyes. "I can't! Sasuke, I'm...I'm engaged to Neji," she cried out with the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore," she lied.

"Sakura. I'm not asking you to marry me, you will marry me even if I have to kill him," he said with a trace of sadness. Sakura looked at him, but he was gone without a trace. Slowly her legs gave out on her as she cried to herself. If only she could get away from Neji.

Sure she loved him. He was nice to her, he hugged her, took her out on dates. Neji did everything that you would expect from your future husband.

Sakura was confused. Who did she love? She knew that she lied to Sasuke that she didn't love him. She just hoped that he believed her. Right now she wished she was dead instead of choosing between the two prodigies.

_Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz_

How could she? I came back just for her! And then I find out that she is engaged to my nemesis. For heaven sakes. She's only seventeen and she's to be married. How can I get her back?

I calmly walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of old cider. I poured some into a mug and then warmed it up. Was I really gone that long? I wanted to share the rest of my life with that woman.

On accident I crushed my mug. I am an Uchiha and we Uchiha's don't give up. Haruno Sakura, I will get you back if it's the last thing I do.

_Praise the wine.  
So divine and it stings like a rose.  
Allow the night to flow inside open the window  
and let the wind blow.  
Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending.  
You keep refusing to answer my calls.  
Drop the bending and stop the pretending.  
You say get ready for the last waltz.  
_

It has been two months since I've seen Sasuke. I was the only one who saw him the night I told him I no longer had love for him. Tonight Neji is throwing a masquerade party for our wedding. So here I am in my room wearing a red gown with white silk gloves that went to my elbows. My hair was in a bun with my bangs framing my face. For the final touch, I wore my silver mask with gold lining. It covered my half of my face, starting from my brow ending at the ridge of my nose. God, my eyes betrayed me.

There goes the doorbell.

I already knew it was Neji. My guess was confirmed when I opened my door. He looked so kawaii in a tuxedo. His hair was pulled back with a black band at the nape of his neck and a small red rose was attached to the breast pocket. His mask was gorgeous. A midnight blue mask with silver lines.

He took my hand and led my to the dance hall. We didn't say a word, we just smiled like the happiest couple on Earth.

At the dance hall, I was amazed. Almost everyone in Konoha was there. Even Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. For the first hour, everyone came up to me and congratulated Neji and me. Naruto punched Neji in the shoulder and hugged me to death. Rock Lee cried by the fountain wit Gai-sensei patting him on the back.

The rest of the night went pretty smooth to tell you the truth. Until the usher announced a new arrival. Strange, everyone was already here. Unless...

A mysterious man walked in through the doors. He had an old styled musketeer hat on that covered half his face. A black cape hung off his right shoulder and his tuxedo was unbuttoned. I could see only the other half of his mask. It was onyx black with gold rimming around the edge, eyes, and cheek area.

No one noticed him but me. Everyone kept dancing to a light beat. Where was Neji? I just realized his absence. It was getting late, the sun had gone down hours ago.

The conductor soon announced that the last waltz was about to play. Neji was still gone. I pushed around looking for him. God, how many people were there in Konoha? I didn't even recognize most of these people.

Then I heard it. The last waltz began to play. Oh now. Before I could break out into a sprint to go outside and find Neji, someone grasped my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

I turned around and it wasn't Neji. It was that mysterious man from earlier. I began to feel a little hazy when I danced with him.

With a small gesture, he spun me around and brought me in to dip me. His hands felt rough yet soft at the same time. I looked into his eyes, they were so...so mysterious like him. For some reason when I danced with him, it felt like I was drunk.

Who was this man that hypnotized me? I am determined to find out before this night ends!

_Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz_

I spun Sakura out one more time before bringing her back in. My sharingan was working on Sakura the way her eyes looked all glazed. Oh no, the song was coming to an end. At least I had no interruptions from Hyuuga.

It was easy enough to do a copy jutsu of Sakura and lure him into a dark room. That's when I tied him up with a little binding jutsu I learned.

Soon the song was over. I heard Naruto from the other side of the large room scream out "TAKE OF YOUR MASKS!"

I was hesitant at first, but when Sakura did, my hand automatically snatched it off and threw it in the air along with all the other masks.

From the reaction I got, people were surprised that I was back in Konoha. The room went silent. The silent didn't last long. People dropped their crystal cups, and I heard Sakura gasp. Maybe I should've came in a different approach.

Sakura ran out of my sight getting lost in the crowd. Somehow Naruto got behind me and told me to go after her.

I remembered a month ago, when I was spying on Sakura that Naruto and her had an argument. That he didn't want Sakura to marry Neji. He said that he didn't deserve her. So I'm guessing Naruto is on my side wanting me to be Sakura's knight in shining armor. Here I go.

I eagerly pushed through the bodies and made my way to the doors. With my chakra that I pumped into my legs, I began my search for Sakura. In no time I found her running figure in the maze garden. I trapped her when we were at a dead end in the hedges.

With a quick move, I grabbed her arm and brought her in for a hug. Her small fist banged against my chest. I stopped her by holding her chin and bending down to kiss her lips.

She deepened it. I pressed her body closer to mine, if possible. I pulled back to catch my breath. Her eyes began to get watery as I caressed her face. "Sakura I love you. And I don't care if you are marrying Neji. I'll save you from him even if it kills me. I've always loved you Sakura, I want you to know that," I confessed to her.

"Sasuke. I-I love you too! I never loved Neji more than you. I guess he was my shoulder to lean on while you were...gone," she confessed to me.

I knew it. She was lying the last time we met. "Sakura, I always knew you loved me," I whispered to her. I pulled her back in for another kiss by her shoulders.

We soon found ourselves on one of the flowerbeds. I pushed one of Sakura's dress straps down, followed by the other. Her small hands began to pull of my shirt. My hat was long gone along with my discarded shirt. I easily removed those silk gloves with her dress.

Both Sakura and I were only left in our undergarments in an instant. I looked at Sakura to see if we should go any further. At first she was hesitant, but then she guided my hand to the hem of her underwear. Sakura took her bra off herself. I could see her blush beginning to appear. I flung away her underwear, which happened to be a pink thong.

Her arms tried to cover her body, but I wouldn't let her. I pinned her arms above her head and kissed her. My eyes scanned over her body. It was perfect. Her breast were not huge or small. Like I said, perfect. Pale creamy skin with shapely legs.

I realized I still had my boxers on. Never mind they vanished. I pulled Sakura up and held her against my chest like earlier, only this time we were naked. I knew we were both virgins. I don't even know if we should be doing this.

I looked into her eyes, seeing if we should continue. For if we do, no turning back. I only knew if she wanted to continue when she pushed herself down on me. I grunted. Sakura began to have tears in her eyes. I held her closer and my lips were against hers for comfort. We stayed like that for a while with the night breeze blowing against us.

The movement began to pick up with Sakura making the first move. We moved together in a rhythmic motion. Sakura sat on top of me with my arms around her waist. I could hear her moan with pleasure as we kept moving.

My head rested against her chest as he helped her move. I could feel her reaching her point. I was almost there with her.

We never made it though. We were interrupted by someone.

_I believe that no one this world has the answers for me.  
But still I hope that someone has heard._

Grr...That Uchiha bastard. How dare he tie me up on Sakura's night. I undid the binds and began to search for Sakura. I want to destroy him for making me miss the last waltz with Sakura. I dashed into the dance hall to see it clearing. Most of the elder people seemed drunk as the teens left with their girls.

Where was Sakura? That Uchiha better not have done anything to my Sakura. I was getting impatient so I used my byakugan and searched for her that way. I found two heat sources emitting from the garden. So I went there. I was pissed at the sight

There in the flowerbeds deep in the maze was Sasuke with Sakura naked. My fingers dug into my palms making them bleed. "SAKURA!" I yelled in anger. They both stopped their actions and looked at me. I could see Sakura cuddle closer to that bastard. I ran up to her quickly and yanked her away from that beast. I threw my coat on her to give her some decency.

Without warning, I knocked out the pissed off man. Sakura tried to break out of my grasp, but I just tightened it.

"Neji! Let go of me! Please!" I heard her beg. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and vanished to my manor. I slammed the door behind me and threw her on my bed. "Neji, stay away from me!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes. But I didn't care. I needed to show her who was boss.

I threw the coat off of her and unbuttoned my pants. I placed my body on top of hers. She tried to kick me off, but I just kept her legs down. Her tears began to flow as I entered her. "I don't want you to see him anymore! Do you hear me!" I ordered her.

She somehow managed to crawl away from me with a blanket with her. "Leave me alone Neji! I don't love you anymore! I never loved you! I loved Sasuke!" she cried to me. My rage got the better of me. I walked up to her and slapped her. I bend down to her and looked at her with my hands gripping her shoulders.

"Hear me out Sakura. I don't care who you love. You will marry me. I cannot have a woman make a fool out of me." After that, I walked out of the room and left her to cry to herself. I needed to cool off. I took of my shirt and began to head towards the pool.

The next day I went to Tsunade's office. When I walked past Sakura, her gaze avoided mine. She'll get over it one day.

I entered the office and told Tsunade that Sasuke was back and that he had his way with my fiancée'. I also told her that Sasuke used his sharingan to hypnotize Sakura and that she would try to defend him. She believed me. And Sasuke was condemned to rehab and a restriction from getting to close to Sakura. If he broke any of them, he would be locked up. He should've never left.

I walked out of the office to see Sakura listening in on our conversation. I could see her tears build up again. Right when I left, I had a feeling she would beg Tsunade to let Sasuke go. Pitiful woman. What did I ever see in her?

Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz

It had been a year since the incident between me and the two guys. Here I stand in my wedding dress. I didn't want to marry Neji, he said that if I don't, that he would kill Sasuke. I don't know if I could go through this. The only person that knows about my problem is Naruto. I should've listened to him from the beginning.

I had a feeling that Hinata was in on it too because she kept hugging me and telling me that everything was going to be all right. Ever since that night, I've been trying to sneak away to Sasuke. I've only made it a few times. But every other time that it ended as a failure always turned out into a nightmare.

When Neji caught me, he would hit me or try to do things to me. It was terrible. I had no support but Naruto. I had kept Naruto from killing Neji by asking him not to or Sasuke would die. So here I am with my best friends on my wedding day.

It went by fast. I found myself walking down the isle in a flash. Should I go through this? I must...for Sasuke's sake.

At the end of the isle, I could see Neji with his best man, Rock Lee. Naruto guided me down the isle with a squeeze every now and then for reassurance. The isle seemed like it went forever. Why did the time suddenly slow down on me.

At the altar, I stood in front of Hyuuga Neji. After this day, I would be officially known as Hyuuga Sakura. I heard the priest read aloud to the people of Konoha all the things that we would do for each other. Now it was time to do our personal vows for each other. Neji went first.

"I Hyuuga Neji, vow to you, Haruno Sakura, that I will love you and never do anything to hurt you," he said to me for everyone to hear. I can't believe it. He has been hurting me.

Now it was my turn. "I soon to be Hyuuga Sakura vow to you that I will bear you children for many years to come and that I will never leave you." Leave it to Ino to wright stuff. I could already feel the tears in my eyes.

I began to daze off until I was brought back to reality when I heard Neji say, "I do." What was I to do now? Everyone was waiting for my answer. Neji especially. His eyes burned into mine. Right before my lips let the words slip out, I felt my body being pulled back into another body.

Sasuke...

I looked up and was happy. He came for me. "I told you I would save you," I heard him say. Neji looked piss, and there was nothing I could do. Sasuke kneeled down in front of me with my hand still in his. And the words, "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" came out of his mouth.

"Yes," I said. I could hear Naruto cheering but that was all. Sasuke placed the ring around my finger and held me. I looked back at Neji to see his anger and embarrassment in his face.

All of a sudden, my world crashed before my eyes. Neji ordered his guards to dispose of Sasuke. And that's what happened. About ten of his guards charged forward and Sasuke was trapped by a jutsu. I couldn't help him. He just smiled at me and said, "I love you."

Naruto tried to help, but he was held up by a guard. When he did get free, he formed a barrier between us and the rest of the people. I pulled Sasuke into my lap. His breathing began to stagger. I pumped all the chakra into his body, but nothing happened. I pulled out one of the kunais and saw that it was covered in deadly poison that couldn't be cured.

All the noise was blocked. Only Naruto heard me cry in his barrier. On the outside the guards tried breaking in same with our friends. But he didn't let them in. I knew that Naruto was crying too. Sasuke was like his brother.

I felt Sasuke's hand bring my head down for one last kiss. During that kiss, Sasuke's lips became cold. My tears flowed heavier than ever. I choked on my sobs as I held Sasuke's body to mine. "Don't leave me again Sasuke. I don't want to be alone," I begged.

There was nothing I could do now. I was right. I will always be behind Naruto and Sasuke if I can't even cleanse the body of poison. I kept my head down, "Naruto...please, put down the barrier," I asked.

"Sakura. Are you sure?" he asked with small sobs in between.

"Yes," I answered. I looked up to see the shield recede.

From somewhere in the hectic room, I heard Ino screaming at me, "SAKURA! LOOK OUT!"

I turned my head to see Neji's rookie guard charge forward with an unsure look. I sputtered out blood when I felt the piercing pain of a katana pass through my stomach. My vision began to darken as I knew that I was about to join Sasuke in death. I smiled as I held my lover's hand. The screaming and crying was muted. My mind slowly closed down on me as I lied next to Uchiha Sasuke.

That day, I died with the one I truly loved. At least I got to live my dream out, I got to dance with him, the last waltz.

_Make me blind  
Cover my eyes you can do what you want  
I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood  
When we're dancing with blindfolds on  
You make it easy to love you and hate you  
I can't explain it I feel insecure  
You say it's simple "you die just to live again"  
You say we're waiting for the last waltz_  
_Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz_  
_Praise the wine.  
So divine and it stings like a rose.  
Allow the night to flow inside open the window  
and let the wind blow.  
Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending.  
You keep refusing to answer my calls.  
Drop the bending and stop the pretending.  
You say get ready for the last waltz.  
Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems_

_We won't find the solution  
confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz_  
_I believe that no one this world has the answers for me.  
But still I hope that someone has heard._

Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz  


A/N: Heh. It didn't come out as that much of a tragedy. But hey, it was only a test run I might try again later though.


End file.
